totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Wszystko o Total Drama/@comment-25389043-20140819092225/@comment-25325472-20150613150313
Pora na "Speciowe Wypociny" o postaciach... Fashion Bloggers - Czyli Tom i Jen, przyznam, że spodobał mi się pomysł na takie postacie i kibiowałam im już od razu. Ta kłótnia z miejscowym typem, że nie założą kasku na głowę, bo jest passe. <3 Haha. <3 Są zabawni, i liczę, że szybko nie odpadną. Stepbrothers - vel Chet i Lorenzo. Doprawdy, nie uważam, że są wyjątkowo warci uwagi, tym bardziej, że pokazują ich tylko jak się zaczynają tłuc i kłócić. Jak tylko na nich patrzę, to mnie denerwują. Nie będę płakać jak wypadną szybko. Father and Son - Dwayne i Dwayne Junior... Trudno mi cokolwiek o nich powiedzieć, ale ich relacja wygląda chyba coś w stylu "Bosz, ojcze, nie rób mi siary... -,-". Według mnie mogą się jeszcze rozkręcić, ale jak na razie nie wliczają się do moich faworytów. Sisters - Emma i Kitty. Póki co mało je pamiętam, ale zapamiętałam, że jedna jest taka sztywniejsza, a druga chce się bawić. To chyba taka relacja w stylu, że jedna jest dojrzalsza od drugiej, i poważniej podchodzi do gry, gdy ta druga traktuje całą grę jako zwykłą zabawę. Cóż, liczę, że będzie ich więcej. :3 Geniuises - Uwielbiam je. <3 Mary i Ellody, jako fanka oryginalnych i ciekawych imion, od razu pokochałam Ellody. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale Ellody mi z wyglądu i charakteru przypomina Scarlett z TDPI, oraz Jacqueline autorstwa Maw... (we wczesnej fazie, tej normalnej). Szkoda, że tak mało ich było w pierwszym odcinku... Mary w ogóle chyba nic nie powiedziała. Daters - Stephanie i Ryan. Szczerze mówiąc, to mi zwisają. Dopóki nie będą się ciągle przyssawać do swoich twarzy jak Geoff i Brigette w PTP, to mi nie przeszkadzają. Liczę, że ich wątki się jakoś rozwiną. Goths - Crimson i Ennui (<3). Nie wiem w ogóle co to za imię Ennui, nawet jak Don wypowiedział jej imię, to ani nie wiedziałam jak się je pisze, ani nawet nie wiedziałam czy to w ogóle imię. xD Normalnie to szkoda, że nic nie mówią, ale wyczuwam tutaj kwintesencję ich charakteru, za co ich kocham. Więc w sumie, może niech nie gadają. Ale liczę, że nie wypadną szybko, bo niestety, mam takie przeczucie. Adversity Twins - Mikey i ten drugi... Jay. Nie-zno-szę. Jeśli wygrają, to będzie powtórka z TP:ZW. Mam nadzieję, że wylecą od razu. Reality TV Pros - Owen i Noah! Fajnie, że jest Noah, gorzej jest już z Owenem, ale i tak mam do nich obu sentyment, bo uczestniczyli w poprzednich sezonach TP. Prawdę mówiąc, liczę, że jakoś jeszcze się wyróżnią spośród pozostałych, i nie będą tylko tymi "graczami z TP". Surfer Dudes - Brody i Geoff. Geoff wraca! Yay! Dziwne, że nie z Bridgette, ale w sumie już są Datersi... Brody jakoś mi nie imponuje. Bardziej go widzę jako takiego przydupasa Geoffa, ale trudno. No, ale uwaga! Pierwsza postać z tatuażem! <3 Yaaay! <3 Dobra. Mom and Daughter - Kelly i Taylor. <3 Jako, że kocham antagonistyczne i wyszczekane dziewczyny z niewyparzonym jęzorem w kreskówkach, tak też od razu pokochałam Taylor. To jak jej matka mówi, że ludzie postrzegają ją i córkę jak siostry i Taylor "Really?! Eww..." (czy coś w tym stylu). Liczę, że zajdą daleko. Kelly-matka też w sumie jest fajna. Mam wrażenie jednak, że pokazują tą parę za mało. Best Friends - Carrie i Devin. No, cóż, mam jakieś dziwne uczucie przesytu nimi w pierwszym odcinku, ale może mi się wydawać. Jak na razie mi zwisają. Szczerze, to liczyłam od zawsze, że Carrie będzie taką kreskówkową parodią Carrie z powieści Stephena Kinga, ale deal with it. Tennis Rivals - czyi Gerry i Pete.... Hm. Nie wiem za bardzo co o nich sądzić. Niby razem współpracują, ale robią sobie specjalnie na złość. Coś czuję, że wylecą jako jedni z pierwszych, ale nie będę za nimi płakała, bo i tak wiele nie wnoszą do programu. To taka, ot tak, starsza wersja Stephbrothers. LARPers - Jaja sobie robicie!? LEONARD!? Co on tu robi? Niech znika. Niech użyje tych swoich pseudo-zaklęć i niech zniknie z jego dziewczyną Tammy, co i tak nawet nie zająkała się ani raz przez cały odcinek. Nawet bąka nie puściła, nic nie zrobiła właściwie! Jedynie zagrała na okarinie czy co to tam jest. Police Cadets - MacArthur i Sanders. Pierwsze osoby, nazywane po nazwiskach. Mimo wszystko, uwielbiam je. <3 Mają one w sobie coś, takiego fajnego. Mam też wrażenie, że nawet wiele razy je pokazano w odcinku. Liczę, że zajdą jak najdalej. Ice Dancers - Musiałam zobaczyć jak się pisze ich imiona, bo za cholerę nie potrafiłam spamiętać... Josee i Jacques. Nie wiem w ogóle które ma jak na imię... Mimo wszystko, są nawet zabawni, ale nie traktuję ich jako swoich faworytów. Dziewczyna jak pierwsza ukończyła z partnerem zadanie i to "Thank you everyone!!! <3333 ^^^^ :***** :DDDDDD :)))))) ;))))) :]]]]]]]]]] :^^^^^^", i "Don: Ale tutaj nikogo nie ma, poza nami", a dziewczyna na to: "Ale są nasi fani!!!! To im dziękujemy!!!!". Rockers - Rock i Spud... Wut. Spud ani jednego słowa nie wypowiedział. Rock z kolei nudny jak flaki z olejem. Mam wrażenie, że szybko wylecą. Vegans - Laurie i Miles. <3 Uwielbiam je. <3 Ciekawe postacie, które mogą być zabawne. Laurie i jej "We do it for you, mother earth!" wpadło mi tak do głowy, że najlepiej pamiętam tą kwestię z całego odcinka. Mam nadzieję, że daleko zajdą! Ogólnie, moi faworyci: 1. Kelly i Taylor 2. Laurie i Miles 3. Tom i Jen 4. Mary i Ellody 5. Kitty i Emma 6. MacArthur i Sanders 7. Crimson i Ennui. Podsumuwując: W moim odczuciu, nie ma wielu fajnych postaci. Może i są ciekawe, ale po pierwszym odcinku... cóż. Może jeszcze się rozkręcą. Ale wiecie co mnie najbardziej wkurzyło? Że jest spośród wszystkich postaci, aż pięć, które ani jednego słowa nie wypowiedziały. Nie mam tylko pewniści co do Miles, czy ona też nie milczała, bo byłoby 6. Ale jak na taką kreskówkę, to strasznie dużo. Rozumiem, jedną milczącą postać... No, ale to już przesada. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko niedopatrzenie twórców, i w następnym odcinku zaczną coś mówić.